


German bread

by MadMoro



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMoro/pseuds/MadMoro
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	German bread

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ace of Cups](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310229) by [Sonne Sextet (KittyHamilton)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyHamilton/pseuds/Sonne%20Sextet). 




End file.
